1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor apparatus having resistance variable characteristics, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of mobile and digital information communication and consumer-electronic industries, studies on existing electronic charge-controlled devices may encounter limitations. Thus, new functional memory devices other than the existing electronic charge-controlled devices need to be developed. In particular, next-generation memory devices with large capacity, ultra-high speed, and ultra-low power need to be developed to satisfy demands on large capacity of memories in main information apparatuses.
Currently, variable resistive memory devices using a resistance material as a memory medium have been suggested as the next-generation memory devices. Typically examples of the resistance variable memory device are phase-change random access memories (PCRAMs), resistive RAMS (ReRAMs), magneto-resistive RAMs (MRAMs), and spin-transfer torque magnetoresistive RAMS (STTMRAMs).
The variable resistive memory device may include a semiconductor substrate having a switching device, a lower electrode, a variable resistor device, and an upper electrode. As the design rule is scaled down, the lower electrode, the variable resistor device, and the upper electrode may be formed in a hole having a fine size.
For example, the variable resistor device may be mainly formed through a method of forming an interlayer insulating layer on the semiconductor substrate including the lower electrode, forming a hole in the interlayer insulating layer, and gap-filling the hole with a variable resistance material. In particular, technology for reducing a reset current through reduction in a contact area between the variable resistor device and the lower electrode had been suggested in the related art.
However, in the variable resistive memory device of the related art, the variable resistor device is formed in the hole, and thus the process of forming the variable resistor device is complicated.